


Candlebright

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonfires go out. (Unrequited on Ichigo's side.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlebright

Some days he thought Inoue could probably teach him a lot about fire.

When in battle, he was passionate and powerful and flaming with conviction.

But outside of the battlefield... he was no better than lukewarm, he couldn't deny it.

But she... whether on the frontlines or a thousand miles away, a quiet blaze flickered steadily behind her eyes, a determination that never faltered no matter what. His flame was scarier, a towering bonfire that burned all within a fifty foot radius, but it went out so easily.

She may be a candle, but she would stay alight until there was nothing left to burn.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: aamalie  
> Prompt: fire


End file.
